Jared Prescott, Jessie's Brother
by jswag42
Summary: I think the title gives it away.
1. Here Comes The Son

It was a normal day in the Ross household.

Correction, as normal as they could get.

Luke and Ravi were playing video games in the screening room. Well actually, Luke was playing games as Ravi looked mystified.

Zuri was having an argument with Jessie, about some merchandise she wanted to ship into the harbor.

And Emma, was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do, except stare at Taylor Lautner's abs for hours. Pretty soon she got bored of it.

"Does any of you know, a Jared Prescott?" Tony said, calling over the intercom.

'Prescott, isn't that Jessie's last name?' Emma asked herself, before getting into the elevator.

When she exited the elevator, the cutest guy Emma had ever seen stood in front of her. Tall, deep blue eyes, and light brown Bieber hair. If there were princes this cute, than he was one of them.

"Hi, I'm Jared." Prince Charming said to Emma,

"Uhh, um. I'm." Emma managed to get out,

"You're Emma." Tony volunteered.

"Yeah, what he said." Emma said, airily.

"Okay, so. Who exactly are you?" Jared asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm Emma Ross, your sister is my nanny." Emma said,

"Cool. Um, so what do you guys do up here for fun?" Jared asked,

'He asks a lot of questions.' Emma thought,

"Well, I like to hang out, go shopping. The usual stuff." Emma said, surprisingly calm once again.

"That's awesome, I guess." Jared said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Jared!" Jessie screamed, giving him a bear hug.

"Aww, Jessie, how come you never hug _me_ like that?" Luke asked,

"Jessie, I like breathing. Let, go!"Jared said, gasping for air.

"I'm just so happy to see you." Jessie said, mussing Jared's hair.

"So, what school are you going to?" Luke asked,

"Walden Academy." Jared answered, grabbing his duffle bag.

Ravi and Emma noticed the NFHS insignia on the side of his bag.

"What does that stand for?" Ravi asked, mystified.

"Oh, it's for baseball. I've been playing since I could walk." Jared bragged,

"He is the best in Texas." Jessie said, once again ruffling Jared's hair.

"Jessie, you do know I'm taller than you." Jared said, rising to his normal height. He was probably 6 foot 1 inch.

"God you're tall." Luke marveled,

"That's why I play basketball too." Jared said,

"Double threat." Luke noted,

"Go get your stuff settled, and I expect you to have your guitar in your room." Jessie said to Jared.

"You play guitar?" Ravi asked, awestruck.

"It's nothing." Jared said, waving him off.

"I'd like you to take me under your wing. Dude, we could rule the school, and get the girls." Luke said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll think about it. Emma, would you show me around?" Jared said, then asking Emma.

"Yeah," Emma said, as Jared put an arm around her.

"Jessie, your brother is _good,_" Luke said, beginning to take notes. "If he keeps it up, I can get Rachel in a week."

**With Emma and Jared**

"So Emma, I kinda like this girl here. And uh, what should I do." Jared asks, a glint in his eye.

"Well first, sit down with her. And put your arm around her like this," Emma started, "Then talk about stuff she likes, and then if you're brave enough kiss her. And if she kisses back."

"Emma seen any good fashion shows?" Jared threw out,

"OMG, the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show was amazing!" Emma said, and before she could say anything else, Jared cut her off with a kiss.

"You're the girl." Jared said,

"I saw nothing." Ravi said, starting to back out of Jared's room.

"Stay!" Emma shouted,

"You can't tell anyone what just happened." Jared said, in a deathly scary tone.

"Yes, Mr. Jared." Ravi said, extremely scared.

"Dude, I'm 15. I'm not that serious." Jared said, now more relaxed.

"So what exactly are we?" Emma asked,

"Dating, if you want." Jared said,

"Totes," Emma said, kissing Jared on the cheek. She started walking out of his room, "Night Jare."


	2. Le First Day

**isaisamazing- thanks for reviewing, your awesome.**

* * *

**e**

**m**

**m**

**a**

I was dating Jessie's brother. Behind her back. Only Ravi knew.

I woke up this morning to the smell of _real food_. I know for a fact Bertram didn't do it, he'd say the stove was too far from the couch. I walked to the kitchen, and my mouth began to water. Those were pancakes.

REAL PANCAKES!

Jared stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. There was a stack full of them. I crept up behind him and hugged him from the back.

"Morning. Looks like we're the only ones up." Jared said, smirking. Which was supes adorbz.

"That means I can do this, without getting in trouble." I said, pecking his lips. Which actually made him blush.

"You're a very bad girl." He teased,

"Shut it." I said, as Jared wrapped his arm around me while flipping a pancake. He was good.

"Oooh. Jessie! Emma and Jared are having a kissing fest!" Luke started to scream.

"Shut up Luke!" I hissed,

"You wouldn't tell Jessie. While I've got real food. They're called pancakes." Jared said, beginning to bribe Luke.

" Y'know I'll just keep my mouth shut." Luke said, grabbing a plate full of piping hot pancakes. He practically dumped a vat of syrup on it, and plowed through those pancakes.

"It looks like we have an agreement." Jared said, pressing his lips to my forehead. Did I mention he was shirtless? His abs were almost as yummy as Taylor Lautner's.

"So can we do all this at school?" I asked, wanting to see the look on Brynne's face when she sees Jared.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like my sister'll be there." Jared said carelessy,

Jared finished the pancakes and Jessie, Zuri and Ravi came down.

"There is food! Please tell me Bertram didn't make this." Zuri said, freaking out.

"No, Jared's got mad skillz with a flipper thingy." Luke said, on his second plate of pancakes.

"Spatula." Jessie corrected, "You guys have an hour to get ready, so move, move, move!"

"I'm done." Luke said, running up to his room. Probably to try and impress Rachel again. Like that's gonna happen.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." I said, finishing my pancakes.

"Yeah, me too." Jared said, wiping the syrup off of his face.

I went up to my room, put a little bit of makeup on, and put on a light blue dress that matched Jared's eyes. It was totes adorbz. I put my hair in a headband that matched and went to Jared's room. I knocked and then walked in.

Jared pulled his shirt off, "Bad time?"

"Actually perfect. You're the fashion guru. Help me," Jared said,

"You'd look perfect in skinny jeans, this black beanie, red and black flannel, red and black striped cardigan, and these red Vans." I said, handing him his clothes. I covered my eyes when he put the jeans on and then we walked out together.

"You guys weren't doing anything in there were you?" Jessie asked suspiciously,

"No." I said, rushed.

"She was helping me with what I should wear and then I changed in the bathroom." Jared said smoothly, inconspicuously grabbing my hand. I squeezed it nervously.

"I've got my eyes on you two." Jessie said, turning between us and looking forward. She ended up tripping. Jared and I tried to hold back our laughter, but it didn't work.

Jared grabbed his backpack, and I grabbed my bag. We went to the elevator with everyone else, and Jessie waved goodbye to us.

"Bye guys," Jessie said, a huge grin on her face and waving like crazy.

* * *

**THEYRE AT SCHOOL NOW*****

Jared grabbed my hand now, not afraid to show any PDA. We walked to the office, after Ravi and Luke walked Zuri to her class.

Brynne ran up to us, and put her hand on Jared's arm. My hands grip tightened on his, "Excuse me?!" I said,

"So how about we leave the Mean Queen?" Brynne asked,

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend." Jared said, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Ugh." Brynne said, before strutting off.

"Think you could get rid of me that easily?" Jared teased,

"Not in a million years." I whispered, pecking him on the lips.

"Emma!" A familiar voice screamed,

"Rosie." I said, as my best friend joined us.

"So who's the cute guy?" Rosie asked, nudging me.

"This is Jared Prescott, Jessie's super hot brother, and my boyfriend." I said, as Jared shifted uncomfortably.

"Jessie's super hot brother is still here." Jared said, and we walked to the office.

* * *

**This was probably the longest chapter ive EVER done for this book. So if I dont update for a while. You have something to be glad about.**


	3. Busted

JARED POV

* * *

It was my second week at Walden, and I'd come to be crazy respected.

Right now, Emma and I were shoving our tongues down each others throats. **(A/N lets just say they have to wear uniforms)**

My tie was loosely tied around my neck now, and my shirt unbuttoned a little. But it's not like Emma was any better. My hand was on her skirt, and lets just say she wasn't wearing her sweater vest anymore.

"Emma? Jared?" A way too familiar voice said. I turned around, and Emma's lipstick smeared on my face. Emma got from against the locker, and straightened her skirt.

"Holy crap." I said, awestruck.

"Jessie, why are you here?" Emma asked slowly, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Ravi left his lunch at home. Why were you two. Hrmafajrig." Jessie said, sort of murmuring the last part.

"In English this time." I said,

"Why. Was. Emma. Against. A. Locker. With. Her. Legs. On. You. And. Making. Kissy. Faces. On. Your. FACE!?" Jessie screamed,

"Well, when a girlfriend and boyfriend love each other very very much. They kiss, and sometimes they make out." I explained, and Emma blushed.

"Omigosh. You love me?" Emma asked, throwing her arms around me, while I nodded like an idiot.

"Now, you two go clean up in the bathroom. And NOT together. Have a great day." Jessie said, walking away.

"A lot." I whispered to her.

"Okay, well then. You both are grounded. Emma, you two are eating at separate times. And no physical contact unless I'm around and I tell you that you can." Jessie said, ridiculously sternly.

"Jessie, you can't do this." Emma whined, with the cutest pouty face. Can I PLEAAASE kiss her now?

"Em, I'm gonna miss you," I said, kissing her cheek, and leaning in closer, "I love you Emma Ross."

Emma started to blush like crazy and hugged me. This time, Jessie stepped in.

"Okay, teenage love train. You are now officially on a break." Jessie said, separating Emma and I.

Emma mouthed 'I love you', and I mouthed ' I love you more.

"Alright, you two go clean up in the bathroom. And have a great day." Jessie said, walking away.

"I can't have a great day unless I'm holding Emma's hand." I screamed down the hall.

I stalked off towards the boys bathroom, to see Vincent Liotta in there.

"Aye, pretty boy. You're in my bathroom. Get your preppy little butt out of here." Vincent said, but didn't really intimidate me.

"Was that supposed to be scary?" I asked, bursting out into laughter.

"Yeah." Vincent one worded,

"It's just, I've seen puppies scarier than that." I said, walking away from that bathroom, towards the other one by classrooms.

"Young man, you are currently breaking dress code." A teacher said to me, not like I really cared though. My hair was messy, I looked like I'd been attacked by a dog that didn't bite, and there was lipstick on my cheek. And to add to that, I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend.

"I'm heading to the bathroom to fix myself up." I said politely.

* * *

Once I got home, I wasn't allowed to walk back to the penthouse with Emma anymore either. And that bothered me _a lot_. I mean, what if she got mugged, or someone tried to hit her, or even worse try to hit on her. I was stuck with walking with Ravi and Luke.

"Dude, what's with you and Emma?" Luke asked,

"You're right, they were practically attached by the mouth." Ravi added,

"Don't talk about her. It only makes it worse." I said, clutching my heart.

"Dude, are you alright?" Luke asked,

"Jessie said I can't see her anymore. Like literally. We can't even eat at the same time." I explained to the two.

"Just do what I do. Ignore Jessie, and do what you want." Luke said, with a smile.

"I don't wanna face Jessie's wrath. That girl can get scary." I cringed,

"Really?" Ravi asked raising his eyebrow.

"One time when we were younger, I took her Little Miss doll and bit the head off of it. That was when I lost my front teeth." I said, running my tongue over my teeth.

"Ouch." Luke said, and then we were back home. I ran up to my room, to go sit down and play my guitar.

**Hi,**

**Girl you just caught my eye**

**Thought I should give it a try**

**And get your name and your number**

**Go grab some lunch-**

"Jared?" Emma whispered, and a smile broke out on my face.

"I missed you so much." I said, enveloping her into a bear hug.

"You, are for one, an amazing singer, and two, words can't define how much I missed you." Emma said into my chest.

"I'm not that good. And I bet I missed you more." I said, kissing her forehead.

A bell rang, "Emma!"

"I gotta go eat." Emma said, pecking me on the cheek.


	4. Stuart

**E**

** M**

** M**

** A**

* * *

I woke up this morning to Stuart staring above at me. That little creep.

I screamed, and pulled my blanket over my head. Now I'm gonna wake up and it'll all have been an awful dream.

I opened my eyes and the creep was still there.

"Good morning darling." Stuart said, trying to use a flirty voice. Jared barged into my room, shirtless, carrying a baseball bat. OMG, he looked so hot like that. His shoulders were tense, and his teeth were gritted.

"Em, you alright?" Jared asked, pecking my lips.

"Why is this buffoon kissing you?" Stuart asks,

"It's called love Junior." Jared said, patting Stuart's head. Take Stuart, multiply him by two, and you get Jared. Except for the fact that Jared's cute.

Stuart looked like he had his heart broken. **(This is when stuart had a sort of crush on emma and was staying with the rosses)**

"I'm sorry, this is my boyfriend Jared." I said, hugging Jared's bare upper half.

"You're dating Bigfoot's little brother?" Stuart asked,

"Yeah, he's tall, cute, funny, smart, makes amazing pancakes, loves me and, well yeah. He's so perfect." I said, as Jessie walked in.

"Jared, out! Out! Out!" Jessie said, pointing to the door.

"C'mon Jessie. Give me a break. I miss her." Jared pleaded,

"You saw her yesterday. And you live with her." Jessie said, not changing her mind.

"Jare, I love you." I said, blowing him a kiss.

Jared caught it, "Love you more." He ran out, and probably went downstairs.

"Emma, I don't want you to get hurt. Jared will drop a girl like a fly if he doesn't like her." Jessie tried to reason. Key word, tried.

"I love Jared, and he loves me." I said, stating the obvious.

"Look,Emma, this is the first time he's ever told a girl he loves her. But just watch out. And you can start being around each other. Luke and Ravi told me that he wouldn't stop whining about how he can't make out with a picture of you." Jessie explained. Towards the end, I started to blush. Like a lot.

"I'll wait for ya babe." Stuart said, throwing a wink at me. Jessie and I shivered, as he left my room.

"You better be happy you're getting paid to take care of him." I muttered to Jessie and then screams came from the kitchen. Jessie and I ran from my room, and saw Stuart attempting to scare Jared. It was actually really funny. Jared is so much taller than him, and Stuart has his hands on his hips and is looking up at him screaming. Stuart stood up on his chair, and wagged his finger in Jared's face.

"Get out of my chair," Jared said,

"You will talk to me with dignity and respect!" Stuart screamed,

"Yeah, that'll happen. Get out of my chair before I make you.

Stuart yelped, as Jared picked him up over his shoulder, and plopped him on the ground.

"So, I was thinking we could go on a date today in the park." I said to Jared.

"I'm up for it, will Stuart be there?" Jared asked me, his blue eyes flickering from me to Stuart. Stuart tried to beg me with doe eyes, but they weren't as cute as Jared's.

"No," I said, ruffling Jared's hair and kissing his cheek.

Jared pulled me closer to him, and he smelled a little bit like his cologne, Axe, and Old Spice shampoo mixed together. He took a huge breath of air in, once I was snuggled into his side.

'I want to stay like this forever.' I thought to myself, but the scent of Bertram's God awful cooking brought me back to life.

"NO! I want Emma to sit next to me." Jared whined playfully to Jessie when she sat down.

"Someone's having a bowl of Whiny Puffs." Jessie muttered and sat next to Stuart,

"There's a violent draft, so I'm going to need to switch seats with you." Stuart complained, using obnoxious facts. Cool, you speak nerd, go speak it with Ravi.

"I'm gonna skip breakfast, Jared, we'll have brunch in the park." I said, pushing my quiche away from me.

"Agreed," Jared said, spitting some of his quiche into the napkin.

* * *

About an hour later, Jared was in khaki shorts and a light blue Abercrombie shirt. I wore a pink and black sundress, black polka dots on pink, and a pair of Greek style sandals.

Jared grabbed my hand gently, as we walked towards Central Park.

"I _love _you." Jared said to me, stopping us towards a patch of grass. There was a picnic blanket and a wicker basket.

"Can I, can I be honest with you?" I asked,

"Yeah, that's what relationships are about, right?" Jared said, opening the basket to reveal a couple of sandwiches, some oatmeal raisin cookies, and three bottles of water. He also had a loaf of bread. Not a couple of slices, but a loaf.

"Jessie was talking to me earlier, and she said that you played with girls heart's for fun." I said, hoping not to ruin our date. I really did love Jared. And I do, I'd say it a million times and the meaning wouldn't change.

"I changed, a lot. I'm getting serious about my feelings, and Emma, if I didn't love you or care about you in the slightest bit, I probably would've been flirting with the supermodel downstairs." Jared said, reassuring me completely.

I took Jared's hand,"Sometimes, I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you, or that you might not love me."

Jared chuckled, "Nothing but death will take me from you Emma Ross."

Jared's lips crashed onto mine, and I had no clue what he was doing. And I didn't care, because I liked it.

A giggle escaped my lips and soon enough, we were in the middle of a tickle war. Jared hung over me, tickling me like crazy, and there was nothing I could do about it, because it tickled so much.

"I am the king." Jared stated, while tickling me.

"No you're not." I managed to get out,

"And you are my queen." Jared said boldly, like he was daring anyone to disagree with him.

"Alright, maybe." I giggled,

"Together we will rule Central Park as king and queen of tickling." Jared said, getting some older couples to coo at us.

An older lady, came up to us and pat Jared's shoulder, "You two remind me of my husband and I when we were young."

"Thanks." I breathed out, panting from all the tickling.

"Young man, you're very lucky. Treat her well, and maybe one day she'll say yes to you. Stay together you two, promise me that. I can see a lot of love." The lady said,

"I don't plan on leaving her, anytime soon." Jared said, putting his arm around my shoulder. He pecked my forehead, and I gave him a huge hug.

"You better not plan on leaving either," I said, getting onto my tip toes to kiss him. It was heaven.


	5. I Hate Vincent Liotta

**J**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**D**

* * *

I walked to school with Emma this morning, then dropped her off at her class with that crazy art teacher. After first period, I saw her and Vincent, her ex boyfriend, and Emma, sucking each other faces off.

It was _my _job to suck _Emma's _face off, not Vincent's. But she would never let him kiss her. Never. Right?

"Never knew _forever_ was two weeks, five days, three hours, and five minutes." I said to Emma bitterly.

"Jared, it's not what it looks like. He pushed me up against a locker and started to kiss me. He overpowered me, he was too strong." Emma pleaded, but my emotions won. I was pissed.

I decked Vincent, kneed him in the balls, punched him until I heard his nose crack, and then kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't ever mess with my ex-girlfriend." I said, kicking him as I walked off. Emma didn't come after me, she was too busy trying to help Vincent. Please, I barely touched him. I wasn't even that mad. When I'm _really _mad, that's when real damage is done.

* * *

"Mrs. Pumperkincke can you send Jared Prescott to the office for a moment please?" The lady asked over the intercom.

"He'll be right there. Jared, here's the homework," Mrs. P, said, handing me a sheet with quadratic equations on it.

I grabbed my binder, and left for the office.

Jessie was there, so was Vincent, and the principal. Yeesh, you break a guys nose and suddenly you're a criminal.

"Mr. Liotta says that you physically assaulted him earlier in the hallway." The principal said,

"He was sucking my girlfriends face off, I assaulted him. Did damage to both of us." I said, glaring at Vincent. He smiled smugly at me, and faked a sniff.

"I don't remember it like that. I remember him coming out of nowhere and just attacking me." Vincent said, faking innocence.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with my little brother, but he never acts like this. He is one of the most disciplined kids in the world. He'd never attack anyone unless they've done something to make him mad. He's like the Hulk." Jessie defended me,

"Alright, lets talk this over." the principal said, basically shooing us out.

"You wanna know why I kissed Emma?" Vincent asked me teasingly,

"You wanna know why I broke your face?" I responded,

"I kissed her because I think she's hot and I still like her a little." Vincent said.

Calm down Hulk. No Hulk Smash for you. I kept saying to myself.

"I _love _Emma. She means the world and more to me, ever say that she's only hot again, and your face isn't the only thing I'll break." I threatened.

"C'mon Jared, we need to go home and talk." Jessie said to me. I went to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and then jammed it all in my backpack.

* * *

"Jared, what exactly happened?" Jessie asked, sitting down on the couch.

"What I said happened. Vincent pushed Emma up against a locker, and started to kiss her. That was apparently before I got there. But anyways, I ripped him off of Emma and tried to get my anger out. It's just that, Emma is mine. She's my girlfriend, she's my best friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. She picked Vincent, I left." I said coldly,

"Well I got you out with only two lunch detentions and one day OSS, you'll do the OSS tomorrow, and go back to school the next day. I just, thought it would be you that messed up. Not Emma." Jessie said, shoulder-hugging me.

"I haven't thought of a single girl except for Emma. I'm not kidding." Jessie walked out of my room, and I grabbed my acoustic guitar.

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

**These days I haven't been sleeping,**  
**Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.**  
**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**  
**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side.**  
**Realized I loved you in the fall.**

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**  
**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".**

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

**I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,**  
**So good to me, so right**  
**And how you held me in your arms that September night**  
**The first time you ever saw me cry.**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**  
**Probably mindless dreaming,**  
**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**  
**So if the chain is on your door I understand.**

**But this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
**And I go back to December...**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time.**  
**All the time.**

I belted out all the T-Swift inside of me. Truth be told, Taylor Swift was 100% my guilty pleasure.

I flipped over and let the waterworks flow out. My cheeks were like a blank canvas, being painted by wet tears.

"Jared. Can I come in?" Emma asked, sitting on the side of my bed.

"You tell me." I answered,

"Jared, are you alright?" Emma asked, trying to pull me up.

"I dunno." I answered vaguely,

"Jared, are you crying?" Emma asked me, giggling.

"Who cares? Go ask your stupid boyfriend." I said, not lifting my head up.

"He's this stubborn guy right here. The one who won't look at me." Emma said, probably smiling right now.

I flipped over so Emma could see me. Hideous.

"Ever since we started dating, I haven't looked at, or thought of another girl. Not even Taylor Swift. Jessie thought I was going to hurt you, but I wouldn't. Not in a million years." I said, sniffling.

"So, can you forgive me?" Emma asked,

"Ever since this morning, it hit me like a ton of bricks. We're still a relatively new couple, and I realized that we're really fragile. And I want to forgive you. I really do, but I can't. So maybe later." I said, pecking Emma's forehead.

"So. You're breaking up with me?" Emma asked, tears cascading down her face.

"No. We're just taking a break. I really do love you, but I just need a little time. Like a couple weeks or something. But I will wait." I said, another tear streaking Emma's face.

"This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life. And Jared, I'm sorry, I love you." Emma kissed me again. This time I tried to make it last. It lasted a couple of minutes, and then I forgot how to breathe. The kiss was long, sweet, and passionate. I wasn't kidding about waiting for Emma. I just needed some time to let what had happened today sink in, and to sort of heal myself. Like respawning.


	6. Anime Dance

**JARED**

**Most of this chapter is from every witch way. was watching it, then got an idea.**

* * *

Everything was awkward between me and Emma. We went from being the cutest couple in the world, to barely even talking to each other. Well now we had a stupid dance, Emma was going with her ex, Brett, and I was going stag. Well, not necessarily, I was the entertainment for the dance, so I wasn't really going. The theme was Anime, so we had to go dressed really weirdly and in neon colors. Neon green button up, a bright pink tie on my neck loosely, an orange beanie, white skinny jeans, and a black pair of Vans with neon splatter paint all over them. This was all done WITHOUT Emma's help.

"Kick butt." Jessie said, as I left the penthouse.

"Taxi!" I screamed, then stepped back so I wouldn't get splashed by the stinky sewer water.

"So, Jared, I assume that your set list is appropriate." the Principal said, showing me to the electric piano and a guitar.

The piano was electric, and had a blue glow coming from it. It was practically flat, and the keys were marked with indentions, sort of, and the blue glow came from those cracks.

I might sound like a lovesick fool, when I describe the electric guitar. But that's only because that thing was a beauty. I could tell what model it was, simply by looking at it. Fender American Deluxe Stratocaster HSS, with an Olympic Pearl neck. I ran my hands along the fretboard. Ooh, smooth. ** . **

I began to warm up on piano, with a couple of vocal excercises, then practice a little on guitar. Playing that, was like playing in front of a packed house at Madison Square Garden. Amazing.

* * *

After a little while, people began to trickle in, and the band and I were friends. There was this drummer girl, Mack, don't ever call her by her real name Mackenzie, she was a beast. Then there was the bass player Link, who had a thing for Mack, and had played since he was 3. Sammi, another girl, was the back up guitarist, and she was pretty cute. Nothing compared to Emma, but cute. She had long brown hair, and bright green eyes that made you want to be really happy.

"Break a leg." Sammi said to me, smiling a little.

"Alright, who's ready to have some fun?" I screamed into the microphone. "I am Jared Prescott, the lovely lady holding the pink guitar to my right is Sammi. The swagged out bro on bass is Link, and the kick butt, lazy as chiz girl on drums is Mack."

"Are you single?" Somebody shouts from the crowd,

I laugh,"Actually, yeah. But there's this one girl."

"Aww man." The girl said, getting a laugh from Sammi and Mack.

"This first song is a slow song. So for all you Elton John fans, here's Your Song." I said, **( /watch?v=zXXewrI4fiQ)**

"This song I uh, wrote about a girl, so, here goes nothing." **( watch?v=wEZ-iayoDr4)**

"We're gonna take a break. So drink something, dance, and we'll be right back." Sami said,

* * *

I ran into Emma while getting punch for Sammi and I.

"Hey Emma," I said, breathlessly,

"You're doing great," Emma said,

"You look, whoa." I said

"Hey Jare, Link wants us back up." Sammi said, walking up to us,

"Who is this?" Emma asked through gritted teeth.

"My date, and friend, Sammi." I said, dismissing the fact that Emma was uber jealous.

"C'mon Jared, you _don't _want to see Link mad." Sammi said, impatiently pulling me.

"I'll see you later." I said, being dragged off by Sammi.

* * *

In my last song, I managed to get a kiss in with Sammi. That'll make Emma jealous.


End file.
